Touch me, I'm sick!
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: What happens when you mix 2D, Murdoc, and some White Light? Yaoi, 1 shot.


**A.N: YAOI! Wee! Murdoc/2D. One shot. Uhhh….'nother song inspired thing. This time from my home music scene, Mudhoney! If you haven't heard of them, you need to. Mark Arm's voice is amazing! Please note that since this is between Murdoc and 2D I am removing 1 word from the song – "girl." Makes sense, no? Lyrics are in **_Italics._ **Uh...not for young eyes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz characters or anything related to them. I also don't own Mudhoney, the song, their lyrics or anything else related to them. I do not know or have any contact with any of these bands.**

There was a party in the T.V room. Or what Kong Studios considered a 'party.' Russel and Noodle had taken off for the day for a day of publicity stuff…interviews, autograph signing, and the whole deal. Damon and Jamie said that they should greet the fans once in a while, but Murdoc flat out refused to and Russel said 2D would probably get himself kidnapped and raped if he set foot into a music store…. damn fan girls. However, Murdoc just supposed the fat ass wanted all the birds all to him and see if he could get lucky for once. This left the two U.K boys to hold down the fort. Not like they were going to do a very good job of it though. Already they had downed two cans of White Light, each, and it had only been a half an hour. They both sat on the couch, Murdoc with a bass in a hand and plucking away at random strings, making up a new song off the top of his head, trying to impress 2D secretively. At the same time 2D was slouched down as far as he could go without actually sliding off the couch, tapping his hand on the armrest of the sofa, his fingers tapping along with the beat of the new and original song. Smiling to himself, 2D realized that he would be the only other person on the planet that would probably ever hear the song. It made him feel sort of…lustful, in a way.

"Sounds good, Muds," 2D complimented.

"Fanks," grunted Murdoc as he continued on with his song. Seeing that Murdoc wasn't going to pay attention to him as long as a bass was within three hundred feet of his hands, he decided a new tactic.

"Want anoth'ah beer?" 2D asked as he slid lower off the sofa and finally got to his feet and rolled up on them into a standing position.

"Mmhm." Still not attention had been shifted whatsoever.

2D made his way to the kitchen and pulled two more White Lights from a cooler that had been made the substitute fridge. After opening his up he ambled back to the T.V room.

Meanwhile, as 2D was out of his sight, Murdoc told himself to stay calm. It was just the alcohol that was making him look over at 2D as a sexual bean…. He heard 2D coming back and saw him framed by the door for a second. In a split second his attention was back on the bass.

_I feel bad, and I've been worse_

"Oh….Muds!" No response, just trying to play it cool. "Beer!"

The noise of the bass stopped. Murdoc looked up and a grin curled over his lips, "Bring it 'ere," he outstretched his hand only making the request more demanding. 2D took another sip of his beer and walked over to Murdoc, sitting down rather close to him, before handing him the beer.

"So," said 2D playfully, "we goh the studio tah oursel'es…wanna do anyfing thah' Russ and Noodle would kill us fir doing?"

Murdoc sipped the beer, thinking of what the offer could mean and the temptations it could bring. "Yea…"

"Like wot?" 2D asked after a good chug of the beer.

A grin came to both of the men's faces. They could both feel it, they were sending out the same vibe with a mix of the alcohol already consumed.

"Drink up!"Murdoc barked before he chugged nearly the whole bottle that remained in his hand himself. He wiped a few droplets from his mouth and the scruff on his chin, "we're gonna get wasted!"

2D grinned to himself as he placed the can up to his lips and his tongue started to lap up the droplets of sweet intoxication. Suddenly he felt extra pressure from the back of the bottle and Mudoc smacked it with the back of his hand and sent a splash of the liquid onto 2D's face and shirt. Murdoc fell back and laughed hysterically.

_I'm a creep, yeah, and I'm a jerk._

"Tha's not very nice!" cried 2D.

"Ya won't e'en notice!" barked Murdoc as he rushed out of the room. 2D rose an eyebrow…what in the bloody hell was the Satanist up to this time? Quickly Murdoc returned back to the room, his purple cape _swishing_ behind him. On the coffee table he slammed down the cooler 2D had just previously fetched two beers from. Carelessly the top of the cooler was thrown across the room, fortunately not hitting anything, and two more beers grabbed. Murdoc tossed one to 2D and opened up the one he had kept for himself. He chugged half of it down and let out a loud belch before 2D could even get the cap of his new beer off.

"Pussy," Murdoc grinned to 2D. 2D grinned himself.

"Ya wish I was," muttered 2D as he finally got the lid off with the remaining teeth he had. Murdoc was taken back by the comment for a second and smiled, yes…. he wished he was in a literal sense, but that wouldn't happen now, would it? He'd just have to make the best of it.

"Drink ya beer," Murdoc ordered. 2D did as told and took a few sips. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Not even close tah drunk!" Murdoc cried.

_Come on_

2D gave a grin to Murdoc and chugged down the beer in a quick time, even impressing the master himself.

"Nice," cooed Murdoc. 2D shook his head.

"That wos a rush…"

"Ya get used tah it…" Murdoc reassured.

"Mmhm," said 2D placing his head into his large hands. "Ya sure?" Mudoc bit his lip in a second of thought but then impulse took over him.

"I'll 'elp ya out…" He leaned over and tugged down the singer's hands from his face. 2D's ebony eyes looked up to Murdoc's with slight confusion and hope right before Murdoc pressed his lips up against him. 2D's body went stiff. The bassist just wanted 2D to return the affection.

_Touch me, I'm sick!_

2D did kiss back but with a bonus. Basically leaping onto Murdoc, the pretty boy had him pinned against the back of the couch and straddled himself over Murdoc's legs. After a few seconds 2D pulled back. Murdocseemed to be in sheer shock.

"Surprise," whispered 2D, his lips barely grazing Murdoc's as he uttered the words. Murdoc seductively blew slightly onto 2D's lips as a reply. This sent a chill throughout 2D's entire body and he lunged after the Satanist's lips once again. Murdoc commanded to this request but was hesitant and 2D picked it up right away. For once Murdoc felt slightly guilty. Was he really going to take advantage of 2D? It was time for a little game.

"You're drunk, ya know tha', righ'?" asked Murdoc. 2D blinked...he was being considerate which was completely out of his character. But 2D knew, deep down, that Murdoc was just challenging 2D, seeing if he would chicken out or not.

"I know," said 2D adjusting his body. A cloud of dust rose from the over stuffed and barely staying together couch. 2D had pulled Murdoc down onto him and feverishly they grinded their bodies together as their tongues lapped at one another's.

_Come on baby, now come with me _

As they continued to explore each other's mouths Murdoc could feel his jeans getting tight and out of place.

_I won't live long, and I'm full of rot_

2D's hand slid down past Murdoc's waist and near his crotch and his fingers found the button and zippers that was holding him back. Slowly, carefully, he undid the metal teeth and let the jeans loose.

_Gonna give you, everything I got_

Murdoc swore at that moment that 2D was a mind reader and he returned the favor and with it came a small gasp from his current lover. 2D was thankful that Murdoc had gotten the hint when he had undone his jeans. It wasn't as though he wanted to go that far, but then again, an awkward morning sure did beat a boring night. And this for sure wasn't boring. Somehow Murdoc had gotten his hands between their two bodies and he gently rubbed his chest. 2D moaned into Murdoc's mouth.

_Touch me, I'm sick, yeah, _

_Touch me, I'm sick  
_

2D ran a hand through Murdoc's black greasy hair and rested it on the back of his head and he pressed Murdoc closer to himself. He found his other hand working his way back down to start of Murdoc's jeans.

_Come on baby, now come with me  
_

Now it was Murdoc's turn to moan in pleasure. 2D took this as another sign and started to inch the jeans down Murdoc's waist.

_If you don't come  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
You'll die alone_

And the jeans were off. Murdoc's body started to slidebackwards and forwards against 2D's. Neither of the men regretted what they were doing or whatever would happen. In the morning, it could all be blamed on the White Light. Murdoc pulled back, despite 2D's hand.

"You're 'mazin'," he whispered slightly, hald hoping 2D wouldn't hear him.

"Don' small talk me," 2D whimpered in pleasure, "we're alreadi pas' tha' point, you're wif me now..."

And with that he pressed Murdoc back down to his lips again. Murdoc smiled despite the kisses. He had reached his goal...2D...his.

_I'm diseased, I don't mind  
I'll make you love me 'till the day you die_

They continued on like this for ages, taking shirts off, and slipping their jeans off of each other, inch by inch.

_Come on  
Touch me, I'm sick  
_

Then there was footsteps at the door...and a thick Japanese accent could be heard and an American accent in reply. The two men bolted up and looked at each other.

"Grab ya clothes!" snapped Murdoc as he pulled up his own jeans. 2D sighed at the sight of the jeans going up...so much work wasted. However, 2D did the same and grabbed his and Murdoc's shirts. He handed the shirt to Murdoc and started to put on his own.

"No, no, no!" cried Murdoc ripping the shirt away from 2D.

"Wot?"

Murdoc grabbed 2D and pulled him up to his feet.

_Ahhhhhhh!  
Fuck me, I'm sick!_

"Winnebago time," Murdoc cooed. 2D grinned ear to ear as he rushed after Murdoc to the carpark.

_Come on baby, now come with me  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
You'll die alone _

**A.N: Whoaaa hottest thing I've ever wrote! Yes, you can see why not for young eyes though? I dunno, I had to just it outta the way and lay down one of these fics so I would just get the curiosity outta my system! Heh heh...The end!**


End file.
